Violet (rescue patrol ocs)
Bio "let's rock and roll!" a beagle mix that loves music so much,it's her job. she is the music pup,ready to help out any party or celebration in need,BUT she also has a knack for technology,she can fix ALMOST anything to simple household items like toaster to bigger and more advance objects like computer . she has drives a custom vehicle,a old race car that was turn into the "pink music box" as violet nicknames. she also put stereos on each the front side of the car cuz she wanted to make it special. she a also has a very special pair of headphones. her and Alice have very special bond. she develops a crush on rocky for some reason..... (totally did not steal from rescue patrol ocs) . she also acts like a DJ when she is not busy with work,she a also has a skateboard she rides with that she gotten as a birthday present from rubble. she have adopted a pup named shadow and token her in to be her little sister . she has a birthday present to Alice given to her by her parents. she is the first member of the rescue patrol ,and acts like the leader when Alice is not around. she is a little based off me,so she does gets scared alot ,especially on Halloween. on team mission with the paw patrol she is sometimes pair up with either scout or rocky ,one (scout) who is her best friend,and her new friendship with rocky . she nicknames most of the vehicles and help design and put up new software in them,as she is also the technology pup,so you could said she is a technician. Appearance violet is a black beagle mix with a white tipped tail,one white right paw ,a big brown spot on her back ,wears a pair of pink headphones with her pup tag symbol on it. she has purple-pink eyes giving her the name "violet". she has a pink collar ,and a lighter pink badge . when n in uniform ,she has her headphones on ,and backpack ,and pink and white jacket with pockets. Trivia Catchphrases; *"let's rock and roll!" * "this pup ready for a musical mission!" *"a job that involves technology count this pup in!'. Pup pack tools: *main tools:speakers,tools(screwdrivers,hammer,wires,blueprints) vehicle:her puphouse turns into a a race car with speakers on each side that can hook up to her headphones so they play music . their is a mini pup-pad on they so she can communicate with the other pups when needed. fears::the dark (i have this fear,DON'T JUDGE!) ,scary things,ghosts,Halloween(she likes Halloween ,she just does NOT like getting scared.) Family:the only one she can called family is Alice since she is her owner and violet is her pet . friends:violet pretty close to the girls pups on her team and Skye .the girls hang out with sky, violet likes to help out rocky and sunny when they are fixing things so this cause her to get a crush on rocky and a sightly jealous scout. Stories she is in:http://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Rescue_patrol:a_pawful_mission (not complete) voice actor: young violet:young filly rainbow dash (Ashleigh ball) older violet:rainbow dash (ashleigh ball)